Enemies No Longer
by theoneandonlykirsty-maria
Summary: Harry had always had his suspicions concerning his so called friends and Dumbledore and after one fatal beating he decides enough is enough. Time to change the world and destroy the 'light'. How will he does this? Oh, only by contacting a certain Dark Lord, of course. Slash - don't like? don't read.
1. The Decision

Hey People of Fan Fiction Land. My name is Kirsty-Maria - I've been wanting to try my hand at Fan Fiction writing and thought why not now? I hope you enjoy it and would love to hear back from you so read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in relation to the Harry Potter series, this is all due to wonderful mind of J. K. Rowling. Anything that you do not recognise will be my own, otherwise I'm just the player and I'm using this as a game.

Chapter 1 - The Decision.

As he awoke from the nightmares that filled his body with terror, he looked around puzzled. Harry blinked slowly before realisation settled in. It had happened again. Uncle Vernon loved to play beat the freak and Dudley was a fast learner. They had beat his body to a pile of broken bones and cuts causing him to succumb to blackness as he passed out.  
Moving slightly to try and rearrange himself into a more comfortable position, Harry moaned quietly at the pain the movement caused him. That was it. 'I can't stay here and continue to let this happen without fighting back' thought Harry before falling into silent contemplation.

Dark thoughts slipped in and out of Harry's consciousness, he entertained the idea of pleading insanity - but only after torturing his relatives until they could not take anymore pain would he be able to do so; deciding against it he contemplated on how he could make a better impact by making a change all whilst destroying the light and Dumbledore himself. Finally, a smirk found its way slowly spreading along Harry's face. 'Perfect' thought Harry.

A few minutes later and Harry had picked himself up off of the rough, blood-stained floor and hobbled over to the desk by the window. Grabbing the quill and parchment from his hiding space behind the mirror he starts to write but flashbacks attack him; images of being beaten, screamed at, hit, kicked, pushed and violated overwhelmed him, momentarily. Memories of the blood dripping down from his head and his nose whilst his arms and legs were broken making him vulnerable and tears threatened to fall. A few tears escaped his brimming eyes before he was able to make a proper start on his letter.

Dear Tom/Voldemort,  
What do I even call you, now?  
It's Harry Potter, obviously and this is my resignation - I refuse to fight you! I know for a fact that you had no part in the killing of both of my parents and Sirius Black. I know that Dumbledore has been manipulating me since birth and that you were a victim, also. So, I'm going to let you in on a few secrets that nobody knows to prove my true intentions.  
1\. I have been abused since birth physically by my uncle and my cousin, Dudley.  
2\. I am gay and have lost friends due to this.  
3\. My magic is dark and I have been independently studying all forms of magic and subjects since year 1 at Hogwarts – especially after our meeting your words about there being no such thing as good and bad, light and dark, only power and those to weak to seek it rang true to me, I just didn't know of the true manipulations of the light at the time.  
4\. I have never hated you. There was a time where I was frightened of you but I am no longer. Sirius Black and I had been conversing on the many different ways to escape the eyes and holds of the order and that is the true reason he was killed.

Therefore, this is my plea for the war to not come to fruition, lets stop this and stop Dumbledore together. Otherwise, I may not survive another month at the Dursley's. They seem to be especially attentive to my freakiness this year.  
Yours sincerely,  
Harry Potter  
-

Using the last of the energy he had tried to assemble Harry unlocks Hedwigs cage with a wandless and non-verbal spell . He had always had an affinity for wandless and nonverbal spells. With a weak smile he hands over the letter to Hedwig. Hedwig takes the letter into her beak quickly, understanding that Harry is in pain. She starts to depart before looking back once more to check on her master. Knowing she was set and already on the way Harry allows himself to fall back into the blackness, once more.

A few hours later and the rising sun teased the sky, Hedwig flies down from the sky and back in her masters room. Hedwig pecks Harry on his hand and startled Harry grabs his wand and points it in the direction of the attacker. After realising he was pointing his wand at his owl he lowers it slightly in shock as he sees a green cursive handwritten letter in Hedwigs beak. No way. This could only mean one thing. Voldemort. He had wrote him back, he had actually wrote him back! Now what? 'What do I do?' Harry thought. 'Why am I acting like a dazed puppy! Just open it, you moron' thought Harry before noticing that Hedwig was waiting for a reply. 'Could that mean that Voldemort had requested Hedwig to wait for it?' Voldemort.

Heyy, so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, let me know what you think.


	2. Conversing with the not-so-enemy

Shaking, Harry slowly opens the letter to find a reply from Voldemort. Tensing, he reads through the passage, caught between disbelief and the urge to laugh like a maniac. What in the name of Merlin had just happened. Deciding to reread the letter in case he had missed anything in his shock he giggles at the friendly tone Tom has chosen to address him with.

Dear Harry,

You may call me whatever you like. I wish to call you Harry from this moment on. If the allegations you have stated are proven true then perhaps we could arrange a more intimate relationship instead of being enemies. I am aware of Dumbledore and his manipulation as yes, I was a victim of his abuse, also. I believe you would not wish to know the details until much later on, if at all. Are you available for a meeting next month on the 31st of July? Perhaps around 10am? Is there not anyone whom you can live with other than those disgusting relatives of yours? They will probably kill you before I even get a chance - which, itself, is deeply concerning as you are child of high magic capabilities and great potential. You act as if abuse is a regular occurrence at the Dursley's. Is this so? If so, how are you not blowing up the neighbourhood due to your magic and the stress that you are under? Are you refusing to defend yourself? How are you healing? Are you still alive?  
Sincerely,  
Tom Riddle

'What have I just read?' Harry thinks to himself. Was Voldemort worried about him? 'In a weird way' Harry thought. It seems as if Voldemort cares. Well.. that was just weird but surprisingly.. nice. Harry shakes a little from the emotions overwhelming him, who would have thought that the only person in existence to care would be the man prophesied to either die at his hand or kill him. Readying himself, Harry moved slowly from the bed to the chair once more, steadying himself as his bones betray him, his head and body aching from all the strain. Harry breathes a shaky breath in, doing so slowly so the pain did not overpower him. Once certain he had regained enough energy to do the task at hand, Harry starts to write a reply.

Dear Tom,

I've got a story and I hope that you will listen.. haha. Get it? The song? Dear Tom by Ginny and the Weasleys? Yes? No? Anyway.. moving back to the subject of your letter.

Wow, ok, slightly weird. It seems to me that you are the only person in existence who would actually care to hear about my life or of anything about me, overall. Its not that I am refusing to fight, I couldn't even if I tried, whenever I come back here for the summer I have a ankle bracelet that I am required to wear for my own 'protection'. It blocks my magic, so no, I am not fighting back, healing or living well, perhaps you could just kill them for me? Hint hint. Its not as if they would be missed. Indeed, I can make the allocated time and day, do you have anywhere in mind? Perhaps a meeting halfway for both of us? I do not think I shall be fully healed until the start of school again, as usual. There is no-one. No-one else I mean. I can only live here and I do not believe I have any relatives or anyone who would be fine with having me. There is a dark lord after me, after all ;). I would much prefer to be more intimate rather than enemies.

P.S. they probably will kill me so if I do not reply at any given time, please come to the following address and bury me. Please. It is spelled to only be revealed if I die - so keep this letter.

Yours Sincerely,

The Boy Who Is Funny.

Harry.

After handing the new letter to Hedwig, Harry decided it best to reread through the homework he had been given for the summer. He had completed this within the first week of being home. Obviously. Harry was actually smarter than most people and only kept his grades at where he thought people would believe. No-one believed in him. Not Dumbledore, not the order, not Ron. Ugh, Ron - the foul slimy git who was jealous of everything that I had. What a jealous. Harry started to think of how things were about to change and how he was no longer going to allow anyone to rule him, his choices or his life. No longer would he stay the quiet little golden boy and allow people to treat him as a piece of meat and a golden saviour. That night the anger he felt from his connection with Voldemort scared him, not that he would admit it. Was it something that he had done? Had something gone wrong?

Riddle Manor.

Voldemort was livid. His power was lashing out as his magic wrapped around him sinister, dark and seductive all combined. He would kill those filthy muggles and he would take Harry away. He vowed this to himself before looking around at the damage he had caused. After destroying half of his surrounding in a magical blast of anger, Voldemort drew his magic back and tried to calm himself as he recognised Hedwig waiting. First things first, he conjured up a juicy mouse for the owl to eat which he got a happy hoot as a reply before the flapping of wings and squeaking could be heard. Then, whilst rereading the letter he realised something.. had Harry just flirted.. well, two could play at that game. 'Wait, but what if he hadn't? Oh Merlin. Why is it always me? What do I do? What do I say? Ok, get yourself together, Tom. You know how to flirt.' Finally after he had weighed up the pros and cons of flirting back, and having a tirade run through his mind he decides to play the game.

Dear Harry,

Of course I don't get it. Even if your brothers have been treating you real bad... oh merlin... never speak of this. Moving on to the letter.

Firstly, It will be my pleasure to kill those filthy muggle relatives of yours, but only if you sincerely wish it. Secondly, did you just flirt with the dark lord? How dare you, I will have to punish you for that - will spanking suffice? I will be sure to check, regularly to see if you are still alive. Furthermore, the place of our meeting, how about The Three Broomsticks? We could have some pumpkin juice or firewhiskey? Moving on, I do believe the assumption of having no other living relatives is correct, however, your assumption that no-one would have you is slightly skewed. Remus Lupin was Sirius Blacks lover, he will not blame you for his lovers death as he is my follower and it wasn't supposed to happen the way that it did, it seems Mrs. Lestrange was clouded in the mind so to speak someone was using the imperius curse on her, which means it was planned I imagine, the order knew that Sirius would never leave you to fight alone. Also, I would not be lying to say I would not mind housing you if our meeting goes accordingly. Furthermore, why now Harry? What changed?

Yours Sincerely,

Tom

A few hours had passed when Harry's letter reached Tom. Hedwig out of breathe pecked Tom and hooted with a puff of her chest and a sharp look that was surprisingly stubborn. Tom gave in and conjured up two mice to placate her. Picking the letter he hadn't realised the bird had dropped on the floor up, he immediately opened it and read its contents out loud.

Dear Tom,

Holy Salazar! Haha. You do know of it. That is hilarious, if I do say so myself. How though?

I would be most grateful if you did, I'm not joking just to put that out there - please kill the bastards. The Three Broomsticks would be adequate and I would love some Coke Cola, please . Thank you. I shall be there. Hopefully. I would appreciate you checking, thank you again. Spank me eh? I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tom, I'd probably enjoy it way too much, so it wouldn't work as a punishment. What are you into, Mr. Riddle? Ha. You couldn't handle it anyway. Remus and Sirius? Oh My Godric! No way, I totally knew it, Sirius owes me twenty galleon! Oh.. ignore that last part. You would let me live with you? Really? Thank you, that is very kind of you. I find myself further excited than before to meet with you. What changed with you? Your opinions of me? Your view? I changed because I finally got the point where I was contemplating ending it all. What would the world do If I was gone? Would they miss me? No, they would miss their saviour. I am not a puppet and I will no longer allow the 'light' to pull the strings.

I will admit that these letters are partly the reason I am making it through the day so, thank you, you didn't have to reply to the first letter I wrote but you did and it means a lot to me.

Yours,

Harry

The first thing that Tom had noticed was the hesitant marks around the subject of Sirius and the tears that had fallen from Harry over the loss of his godfather. Merlin damn that old Dumbledore. Tom was cussing and cursing Dumbledore to the highest power before whipping his head back to the letter.. enjoy it? He what? Damn Harry, well that proves that Harry had been definitely flirting the first time around. Sitting down at his mahogany desk in his private study, Tom put quill to paper to reply to his new favourite pen pal.

Dear Harry,

Really? Well then, it is done. They will be dead as soon as you put the enclosed powder anywhere in the house, it will find them and kill them. It will seem to be natural causes even to the magical world, it is something I have been working on, rather effective if I do say so myself. I thought that you might get some satisfaction from doing it yourself. I burned my abusers alive and the place where I lived as well. Coke Cola? Oh dear, no. Harry, Coke Cola? You can't just have plain Coke Cola, have Coke Cola Cherry or something! Get with it. No problem, I will endeavour to check daily. Furthermore, would you now? So little Harry has grown up and now likes being spanked by evil dark lords? BDSM much? Hmm, very interesting. Are you by any chance a submissive? Just asking. I will see what I can do about that twenty galleons, Harry. I promise. As a sign of good faith, give me at least two weeks. Yes, I would be honoured to have you, as long as you were on my side of course. My views changed after the first letter when I realised that you genuinely did not want to fight. My opinions overall have not changed you are a powerful wizard that is more powerful than my inner circle. It would be an honour to have you at my side. Furthermore, these letters are my favourite part of my day, too.

Yours,

Tom


	3. A Change in Respect

Harry sat on his bed, legs crossed, staring up at the plain bare ceiling, slowly he lowered his head to study more. He couldn't help the fact that the books he was reading, he had read, reread, then reread again all within the first week of coming home. He wanted more books, more knowledge, more power. Harry had already begun his change. This year everyone at Hogwarts would learn of the true Harry Potter, how he was smart, deadly, powerful, agile, cunning and so much more. He had sent letters to his supposed friends telling them that their acquaintance was no longer necessary. He had simply sent them a letter stating what was to be happening surrounding their friendship and other details about money, image and alliances. He sent these letters to Ron and the rest of the Weasley's minus Fred and George, Seamus, Dean, Albus Dumbledore and Hermione.

Dear fakes and frauds,

I already know the circumstances surrounding your befriending me, you were paid with my own money, from my own vault, to keep me in line. Well, this is not the case anymore, I will be going to Diagon Alley, today to cut off all money being given to you and to reclaim ALL the money and assets that you have taken. Your acquaintance is no longer necessary as I have decided to stop hiding from who I am and to show everyone the real me. Goodbye.

Harry.

Harry had reread the various replies and laughed at each one. He had even received a congratulations off of the twins with a slight question as to whether he was still their friend. He had replied promptly with a 'of course, you dark twisted fools' which they would understand and that was that.

Ron had stated for the whole Weasley family that they didn't have a clue what Harry was on about and to not got to Diagon Alley as their was no money or assets being taken from his vault and instead asked him to come to The Burrow to talk about what was going on. Hermione had claimed that only Ron had asked for money and assets out of spite and that she had grown to love him as a brother, she hadn't meant to lie to him at first but needed money for books. Hermione claimed that she was sorry. Dumbledore replied saying he didn't understand Harry's logic in sending such letters as they could hurt his friends and now was not the time to be joking around. That was it. All Dumbledore had to say was don't hurt your friends, Harry. For the most part Dean and Seamus seemed generally surprised within their letters but the blatant knowledge of the money being taken was enough to make Harry want to curse them into oblivion.

Coming back to his surroundings and realising that while he had been lost in thought, an hour and a half had passed by thus he decided to finally write a reply to Tom. 'Tom' Harry thought to himself, Tom had become an important part of his life over the last seven days and they had been communicating constantly. The last letter that Tom had sent had, had a powder enclosed within, a powder that would kill his filthy, disgusting, abusive, repugnant relatives and make it seem as if it was of natural causes. He knew the right time, the right place and was excited to see it happen.

Dear Tom,

Ah, my favourite mastermind, evil genius in the whole, wide world. Have I ever told you how brilliant and charming you are? I love the present you have gifted me and cannot wait to use it. I only see one problem with the powder, though. Dudley is not even close to having a death of natural causes so, perhaps death by fear and torture would be more sufficient? Perhaps this could take place in your manor? Thank you so much for the powder though, like seriously, my aunt and uncle will never see it coming. HA! I will be using the powder the night before our meeting on the 30th of July. This way I can say I was 'running away from what I thought was an attempt on my life as I came downstairs to see my relatives supposedly murdered. Easy enough. How easy this was. Brilliant minds ay? Well, well, well... and if I was a submissive, Mr. Riddle? What would your plans be exactly? Just wondering, also ;). Are you a dominant by any chance? Just guessing. So yeah, moving on, you know how I was being really, really nice, at the beginning of the letter, I have a favour to ask of you. I know this is of course absurd because you have done so much for me already but I could really use some more study material, could you possibly send me some books on the Dark Arts, History of Magic, DADA, Occlumency, Dark Artifacts in Modern Day and Parseltongue? If not, I completely understand and don't worry about it.

P.S I've realised that we have never actually asked each other how are you so here it is.. Hey Tom, how are you? Also, record the time. Ha. Its for a bet with Hedwig.

Yours,

Harry

After signing his name at the bottom of the parchment, Hedwig automatically hopped down from her perch and claimed the letter in her beak and mere seconds latter she took flight with a flourish of wings and a determination to get there faster than she had before. 'She really is taking this challenge way too seriously' Harry thought to himself. He had bet Hedwig four mice that she couldn't beat 30 minutes to get there and the deal was that he would record the time she left and Tom would have to record in his reply the time she arrived. It wasn't possible. Was it?

Tom Riddle had been contemplating on whether or not Harry would use the powder and if he did when would he do it and how. His mind had been conjuring up the various different ways it could come about and when the most beneficial time to use it would be and came up with a few scenarios. His favourite was the last one that had came to him as a fleeting thought but then made perfect sense and the timing was most reliable and benefiting to Harry. Harry would most likely use the powder on the evening of the 30th of July, the night before their meeting, therefore giving himself a cover for why he had left so suddenly. Claiming he was fearing for his life he would leave and if asked why he didn't report it he would be able to claim that he had ran to find the order or something of that sort. It was brilliant. It was mad.. 'I wonder whether or not Harry would do it this way'

Looking up from his musings at the bird pecking his window, madly he crossed the room to allow Hedwig access to his room. When perched, he realised she was wearing a watch around one foot. What? "What in the name of Merlin are you wearing that for?" Tom asked Hedwig. Hedwig replied by lowering her head to the watch and then giving him a stare that could have killed. Understanding, he looked at the watch and saw a timer 32:43 he stopped the timer not really understanding what was going on. Sighing Hedwig pecked him, lifting her beak to his hand so that Tom could take the letter.

Reading through the letter, he started to smile, then reaching the end could not help but laugh aloud at the bet part. he took 4 minutes off of the time to allow for him having to walk to the window and allowing Hedwig access and then not understanding what in Salazar's name was going on, recorded the time and began his reply.

Dear Harry,

28:43, what kind of bet? Has she won?

As Tom was writing this a commotion outside of his quarters alerted him to company, so, rising from his seat at his desk, he crossed the room and opened the door to see Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy fighting over who was to knock on the door. Finally, realising that their Lord was in front of them they bowed before waiting for permission to rise. Giving permission, Tom looked at each of them waiting for one of them to speak. After a minute of silence, he looked at Draco and asked with a menacing tone and a slight hiss to his voice "Well, Mr. Malfoy, you have news, I trust?" "Y- Yes, my Lord, whilst researching we found some rather distressing news that not even Pott- Harry may be aware of. Yo- You see, Harry had many glamours on his body, mind and magic. They must be removed immediately for if they are not the effects will be irreversible. It must happen before his 17th birthday." Draco rushed his information before looking down, flinching, waiting to be punished. Tom's face softened regardless of his worry. "Well done, Draco. Thank you. Is there any spell to do this? What must be done? Draco began to fill the Dark Lord in on the necessary steps to break the glamours and compelling charms on Harry.

After hearing all of this, Tom decided he must inform Harry of this new development, regardless of whether or not Harry would be angry.

Dear Harry,

28:43, what kind of bet? Has she won? I would be delighted to send the requested books - here they are with you, now. I did wonder why you were buttering me up with such compliments. Now I know why. Ha. Well, I can't tell you what I would do to you, Harry. That would ruin the fun, don't you agree? All I will say is that you'd be begging for it, you'd love it and you'd want more. I am a dominant and I know you are a submissive, I can feel it. Can you feel it? Ah, well you see Harry, each person it is subjected to will have a different death - for example your uncle Vernon may just die of diabetes, whereas Petunia could die of untreated irritable bowel syndrome you never know. Furthermore, I am fine, Harry, yourself?

P.S I must inform you of some distressing news my followers have alerted me just mere minutes ago. You have many glamour and compelling charms surrounding you, Harry, and when I say many I mean many, mind charms, appearance charms, magic charms and they all must be removed before your 17th birthday or else they will be irreversible due to blood magic.

Please write me back, as soon as possible.

Yours,

Tom

Hey Peoples - how are you liking it? Please review and tell me your thoughts, feelings and ideas. Peace out.


	4. Time to plan and set things into action

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RECOGNISABLE. I BOW DOWN TO J.K. ROWLING. THIS IS ALL.

HEY FAN FIC LAND! This is going to be a long chapter which will explore the budding relationship of Voldemort/Tom and Harry, introducing Neville Longbottom. (Lucuis Malfoy and Severus Snape and Bellatrix and Hermione to come soon) haha. GAY AND LESBIAN COUPLINGS. DONT LIKE - DONT READ.

It had been a few hours and the sun was setting, disappearing slowly from the horizon. Harry had had a magical outbreak, his magic had lashed out at the information he had found within Tom's last letter. His energy has been drained due to this. Harry was feeling very weak.

FLASHBACK

Harry had been walking past the park when his owl Hedwig had returned to him with a reply from Tom; he took the letter from her beak and gave her a treat before allowing her to stay perched on his shoulder as they walked in silent companionship back to Privet Drive. On route to Privet Drive, Harry got curious about the contents of the letter, it felt heavier somehow but did not look as if there was anything but a single letter inside of the envelope. Finally, Harry sighed and opened the letter, knowing he couldn't wait for much longer. At the same time that he had unfolded the neatly written parchment, Hedwig nipped at his fingers causing him to look at her oddly. "What's wrong, girl?" Harry asked, confused. "HOOT, HOOT" was all the reply he got in return. Returning to the letter in front of him he started to read, laughing at the time she had made it to Tom's manor and looking at her, understanding that she wanted her prize for winning the bet. Reading further on into the letter he become delighted to realise the heaviness within the envelope was due to a cloaking spell which was activated to make the books that Tom had shrunk and sent inside, invisible. Harry smiled, a genuine smile causing his face to light up only to turn dark and cold moments later. "WHAT?!" Harry screamed, aloud. A blur of faces, places, grass, wind, fire and earth overwhelmed Harry's senses as the world spun around as if a tornado had landed around him, Harry did not realise that he was the tornado. Waking up three hours later to the sun setting, Harry looked around at the damage he had caused.

END OF FLASHBACK

Feeling weak and knowing he may be especially vulnerable right now due to his magical break, he slowly moved to a more shaded area. A piece of wood from the rubble and chaos surrounding him was protruding from his lower quadrant. Harry pulled the wood out and watched as it began to heal, almost instantly. Looking around one last time he couldn't help the next word coming out of his mouth. "Fuck!" After this exclamation he remembered Hedwig and called for her, tugging on his mental bond that connected them, it was vaguely connecting her to him as he was weak, but still he tried. Harry continued to walk back to the hell that was Privet Drive, slowly and surely, he arrived at the road. Entering the household, quietly, he made his way up the stairs, seeing the Dursley's sitting in the living room, unknowing of the fact that he actually existed and watching a new reality tv show called "Pretty Little Liars" - a show about five girls and their lives, but after Allison one of the main five is supposedly kidnapped they fall apart until a year later or something like that and start to receive personal message from someone called 'A'. 'Talk about teaching people how to get away with torturing people' thought Harry, slightly bitter from the pain he was in. He wouldn't admit it but from the one episode he had watched he had quite enjoyed the whole concept. Once safely within the confines of his room, he locked the door and searched his room, quickly, seeing Hedwig sat on her perch, pacing. He watched for a second before laughing, startling the owl and making her fly at him. "Sorry, Hedwig, I was worried about you, by the way the visual of you pacing is hilarious" he grinned before slumping down on the bed. 'Why me?' Harry thought 'and just after I finished healing from Uncle Vernon and Dudleys last beating.'

Harry realised he needed rest, but he also needed help, which he hated to admit to. Harry decided to rest before seeking out any help so therefore, he did not see Hedwig leave through the open window into the darkening sky. As he lay his head to rest he fell into a fitful sleep full of his traitorous friends, Albus Dumbledore in a bumblebee costume offering him a lemon drop and Tom turning his back on him. Awaking from his nightmares, Harry felt slightly better before pulling his wand to a blurry figure sitting in his chair by the bed. "Easy, Harry. It's me, Neville." "What? Neville? What are you doing here?" said Harry as he lowered his wand and reached for his glasses, simultaneously. As Neville came into focus, Harry dropped his wand, completely, but left it close to him just in case. "Well, funny thing, actually. Hedwig came to me about an hour ago and started pecking at certain books in my grandmothers library - where I was studying the dark arts - which led me to believe Hedwig thought that you were in danger. So, I apparated to an apparition point near your house and came in here to check on you whilst under a invisibility spell of my own creation. Its a good thing I did, too. Harry, your magic was drained, the charms surrounding you have been compressing you for so long that it turned your magic against you, instead of protecting you when you had your magic outbreak. You could have died, Harry. I have healed you, though, to the best of my ability." Neville had ranted this and was now slightly blushing as Harry smiled at him. "Thank you, Neville. You have done well. When did you get back from your travels? I did not wish to write until I was certain you had returned." Harry questioned. "Just yesterday, I was planning on writing to you, tomorrow, after everything had been unpacked and my affairs were put in order. I have found some evidence surrounding some new forms of magic or perhaps old is the more appropriate word." Neville supplied with a certain mischievous look in his eyes. "Go on, do tell." Harry grew excited at the idea that Neville had actually done what he had asked of him. "I will tell you after you have had sufficient rest, Harry. That is an order, by the way." Harry sighed and glared at Neville only to be given a smirk in reply. "Sleep. Now." Ordered, Neville. "I am here for you, Harry." He whispered. Harry fell back into a dreamless sleep with a smile gracing his face for the first time that day.

As Harry slept, Neville was startled by the two owls perching on the windowsill. Two owls and three letters. One addressed to him and two to Harry. He thanked each of the owls with a bow of his head and presented each with a mouse to eat. Opening his own letter he read the passages inside.

Dear Mr. N. Longbottom,

It has came to our attention that you have been doing independently funded research outside of the regulated areas, with permission. We can't help but wonder if your journey and research has bore fruit to any revelations or discoveries of any sort. If so, we would very much like to discuss this with you as a discussion of vital importance. We know that your schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has not yet been completed, but we would also like to offer you a place in our team as Head Herbologist/Team Leader for our underwater ancient ruin and plant retrieval programme. If this is something you would like to be a part of please let us know within the next two weeks. Thank you for your paper on Herbs, Plants and How To Migrate Them Regardless of Different Variables, it was most riveting to read and beautifully written. We look forward to hearing from you, Mr. Longbottom.

Kind Regards,

Sebastian Shore

Managing Director of Herbology House.

"OH. MY. GOD. YESS!" Neville shouted, forgetting where he was. Slapping a hand across his mouth to stop himself from screaming in pure bliss of the opportunity that had been presented to him, he danced silently for a minute whilst fist punching the air. Once he had calmed down he turned towards Harry's bed to see Harry sat up and smirking at him. Silently, Harry raised an eyebrow before Neville handed over the letter that he had received. As Harry read through the letter, he started to smile in happiness for his friends accomplishments. He looked up at Neville. "Congratulations, mate. This is awesome. You will make a great herbologist". Stated Harry which Neville blushed at and replied with a quiet "Thank you." After discussing some activities that he had done whilst travelling, Neville remembered Harrys letters. "Oh, Harry, I forgot to tell you that an owl bought you two letters, also." Handing them over to Harry, he watched as Harry opened the first one and began to read.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Thank you very much for your dealings recently with Gringotts and your absolute understanding of the circumstances under which the unpleasant incidents of loss of money, thievery and the commands of your parents will not being met, have occurred. We are endeavouring to retrieve the original will and to present it to you within good time. We do, however, realise the effect this had had on both your assets and your image within the war as well as your new standing, so we hope to be able to get this done as quickly, silently and efficiently as possible, as per your request. All money has been removed leaving their accounts empty as they had apparently been relying on your monthly deposits to feed their expensive habits. Each of the offenders including: The Weasley Clan, Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Dean Thomas, Mr. Seamus Finnigan and Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will be notified of a court date that they must attend to be charged for their offences. This shall be given once again as requested at the previously discussed date and time of Wednesday 31st July 2017 at 8:30am.

Furthermore, all assets have been retrieved/returned to your vault which you may visit to check the items over. Moving forwards, we have been notified of some blood magic charms being placed on you, illegally and have been appointed as your carers in regards to their removal. Mr. Neville Longbottom will be assisting in this process. The next few weeks will be needed to counteract these curses lest they be irreversible by your 17th birthday. Please let us know what items you will be needing after discussing the further steps with Mr. Longbottom. We have mailed him a letter, also.

Finally, regarding your wishes to expand your knowledge on your inheritance to come and your family geneology we have came up with the following results:

James Potter - wizard, pure-blood, 3/4 fairy from previous family.

Lily Potter - Witch/shape shifter, 1/2 werewolf from being bitten when 9.

Harry James Potter - Wizard/shape shifter, 1/4 fairy, 2/4 werewolf, 1/4 human.

We wish to confirm that you have understood the above information, two drops of blood will suffice. Please drop this here...

If you have any further questions on any of the matters in this letter, or any others that we have previously discussed please do not hesitate to contact me directly by owl. If there are any other concerns - please owl.

Kind Regards,

Head Goblin,

Griphook,

Gringotts Bank.

'Well, then. That explains quite a lot. Nicely done, Griphook." Said Harry, aloud unaware of Neville staring at him, in question. Neville handed him the next letter, a letter from The Weasleys.

Harry,

We want to invite you to come to The Burrow for the remainder of the summer and to attend a surprise event, also. We can't wait to see you. Let us know when we can pick you up.

Ron, Ginny, Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Merlin, their writing skills suck and I mean like royally suck!" Harry laughed. Neville joined him knowing this to be true. The boys looked at each other and smiled - they had a few trying days ahead, but what was life without some form of a challenge. Harry did not reply to The Weasleys letter but did reply to Griphooks with a blood statement of recognition and then, once settled, he began his reply to Tom. Finally. He had missed _his_ Tom.

A FEW DAYS LATER.

Harry had almost fully recovered and it was almost the day, finally his time was coming. It was his turn to rise and he would be victorious. The 31st of July was only two days away -the plan was done and now it was just time to wait and set things into motion. Harry felt the edge in his movements and the shake of his hands readying him for the plans execution. Neville was feeling the same way, his excitement easily seen regardless of the fact that he was trying to keep a cool exterior. Harry looked toward Neville who was reading 'Herbs, Herbology and Everything In-between' by Jackson NeFarti. Smiling softly he went back to his reading before being alerted of Hedwig returning from her quest. She had returned with two letters - confused, Harry approached whilst simultaneously conjuring 2 mice for her to eat. Taking the letters from her he recognised the one letter as Toms. His cursive green penmanship beautifully written and another from who he believed to be none other than Albus Dumbledore. He opened the letter from Dumbledore first.

Dear Harry,

The Weasleys have been most worried about your behaviour lately, Harry. They have disclosed to me that you have yet to reply to their offer of staying at The Burrow for the remainder of your summer holiday. Is there a particular reason for this? I do not agree with the way in which you have been treating your friends as, if I need remind you, they have been through trials, thick and thin alongside you. I have sent a reply on your behalf and they will be retrieving you tonight at 10:00pm sharp. Please collect your things ready for travel and enjoy the rest of your summer. Do not treat your friends so gravely, Harry. Friends are friends after all.

Albus Dumbledore.

"FUCK" Said Harry, his mind racing as Neville approached him to ask permission to view the letter. Harry moved to the chair and sat down before cursing once more. "Stupid fucking bumblebee!" After reading the letter Neville looks up and quoting what Harry had previously said, said "FUCK!" "Harry, you must inform Tom of this new development, how are we to carry out the plan if there are so many complications especially with one them being Dumbledore getting in the way of your plans?" "Nev, do not worry, its simple, we just move the plan up a few days, we leave tonight, collect your things, I must inform, Tom". That was all that needed to be said as both men went to complete their respective tasks. Neville to collect all belongings and necessities that they would be needing and Harry to read Toms letter than write him back.

Harry,

My dear Harry, have I told you how beautiful and sinfully evil you are? Ha. Sinfully Evil. I'm giving myself props for that one. How are you? I have looked over your plan and believe it to be completely brilliant. Your plan will succeed as long as their are no further complications. In only a few days those filthy, disgusting muggles will be dead, by your doing. You will have vengeance and then your true plan will begin. First step - kill the Dursleys, second - destroy the light. I have missed conversing with you as our letters have become less frequent as of late due to your scheming. I must confess myself, jealous - but only slightly, I mean, just a little bit. Please write me back if there is anything else you need.

P.S: Don't forget about our arrangement, my sweet submissive. I will have you. That is not a request. I know you feel it and dream it. Did you like the dream you had last night?

Tom

Harry smiled at the post script, feeling giddy. 'I knew it was his doing' Harry thought as he replayed the dream from last night in his head. (SEX SCENE)

'Hello...hellloo.. is anybody here' Harry felt silver around his wrists and pulled lightly testing the limits of his movement and the strengths of the handcuffs keeping him in place. He went to step only to realise his feet were also encompassed in silver and his body was against a velvet material. He was spread open. Just lying in wait. He heard a slither of movement from behind him, but found he could not see. He tried to speak again and he could not talk. Moments later and he felt the lightest touch of fingertips grazing down his abdomen, causing him to shiver. He arched into the fingers before a sharp sting hit him exactly where the fingertips had been moments before. He moaned - realising that he could speak again. Again, he felt a sharp sting causing him to arch his back and pull at the handcuffs confining him. He was aroused, he felt it as he started to heat up and his breathing became faster and harsher, his cock growing in excitement. "Now, now, Harry, I have yet to play with you or taste you, we can't have you coming before I am done with you." Tom whispered in Harrys ear causing goosebumps to erupt all over Harry's body. He begged Tom to touch him to no avail. Tom just chuckled, lightly and continued his torture. Touching Harry lower and lower before starting all over again. Within minutes, Harry was a quivering mess beneath Toms touch. His need showing evidently. As he felt his will power collapsing, Tom decided to take him. Tom hovered over Harry before going down to his hardened member. Taking a long lick, Tom sighed in ecstasy at the taste of him, before taking Harrys length into his mouth. Harry jerks in pleasure as Tom licks and sucks at his cock, expertly, drawing mewls and moans of bliss out from him. Wishing that his hands were unbound he found that he could move. Moving his hands to Tom's hair, Harry pulls at Toms hair lightly. Hearing a groan come from Tom and feeling the vibrations on his member, Harry repeats his action and is rewarded with the same response. Pulling Tom away, Harry kissed him before being pinned back down coming face to face with Tom. "Harry, behave, or else you won't get a reward, do you understand?" Harry answered by nodding over and over before Tom reclaimed Harrys lips in a passionate kiss whilst moving his hand to encase Harrys cock in a firm grip, moving up and down to drive Harry to climax. After Harry was able to talk coherently and think again, Tom asks if Harry is ready. Harry pulls Tom to his chest and shouts "Yes, Tom, yes!" Tom prepares Harry before entering and building up a rhythm that would please both men. As he hit the prostate, Harrys eyes rolled and he clung to Tom breathing loudly in his pleasure. Moving his hips and rolling them the rhythm builds and builds until Tom bites down on Harrys neck and cums, loudly. Harry following him. (END OF SEX SCENE).

Harry came back to reality to find himself hard all over again. "Ahh, fuck it" he exclaimed knowing he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Neville had already packed everything by this point and Harry had to write his reply to Tom so started to write.

Dear Tom,

My dearest dark lord in the whole wide world, I am fine. How are you? There are some further complications which means I shall be executing the plan tonight, no exceptions. Unless that is you would like the Weasleys to come and 'retrieve' me from my home on behalf of that stupid bumblebee. I will use the powder tonight. I will go to a safe house then meet you on the 31st of July, I promise you, we have much to plan for. Furthermore, how could I forget that dream, you dominating me to the point of utter bliss, that whip, your mouth, your hands, your hard cock filling me. I've never felt so connected to a dream, I knew it was your doing. I miss you too, but we needn't worry about that any longer as we will see each other in two days. If there are an issues with this, inform me immediately.

Yours

Harry.


	5. A Battle With Emotion

HEY FAN FIC LAND.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything Harry Potter: This is the work of the fabulous J. . I bow down to her, as should you

I hope you enjoy this chapter - Harry proclaims himself dark and is offering cookies to anyone who reads and reviews ha.

So on with the chapter...A Battle With Emotions

Tom had received the letter and sent out a reply as urgently as possible with Hedwig - which in this circumstance meant bribing the owl with 7 pieces of bacon to hurry up and get back to Harry within 20 minutes. Hedwig earned it. Harry took the letter and reading its contents, couldn't help but smile.

Dear Harry,

I will send someone for you! No ifs, no buts. It is happening. I wish you luck my prince! Lucius will be coming for you. At the place magically enscripted in the letter. I will hold you close to me soon, Harry. This, I promise you.

Yours,

Tom.

Harry cast a spellto uncover the address and showed the letter to Neville. "Is it me, or does the letter seem excited as if he couldn't hold in his emotions and they kind of just moulded into the letter" "That could definitely be a possibility, Nev." After a few more minutes of preparation Harry looked at Neville for confirmation, a silent question. 'Are you ready?' Neville looks back and smiles, excitement evident on his face. Harry smiles back before putting his plan into action. It was 9pm, precisely an hour before the Weasleys would be coming for him. Opening the bedroom door silently, Harry motions for Neville to join him. They creep, silently down the stairs to where the Dursleys where having 'Family Time' without him. Uncle Vernon saw Harry and called out to him. 'BOY! Get me and Petunia a cup of tea. HURRY! Or else you will be thrashed, do ya hear me?" Easily slipping back into his golden boy image Harry replies "Yes, Uncle Vernon." Moving towards the kitchen door, he alerts Neville with a predatory smile. "Its perfect, Neville. I will put the powder for Uncle Vernon and Petunia in the tea." Neville starts to smirk before asking "What about Dudley?" "That's even easier, Nev. I'll just get him a glass of full fat coke and whisper to him so Vernon and Petunia don't hear. He won't be able to resist, they've had him on a salad diet for the few days. No fat. Ha." "Evil and brilliant" Smirks Neville. Moving into the kitchen alone, whilst Neville kept guard he goes about making the tea, putting the kettle on, he grabs a glass of coke for Dudley whilst waiting. Once he had poured the coke he added the powder and finished making the tea before doing the same to each cup of tea. The powder dissolved instantly but caused smoke to come billowing out of the respective drinks. Making sure that the fire alarm would not be activated, he sets out with the two teas for his 'beloved family' and gives them to Vernon and Petunia before making his way back to the kitchen to fetch Dudleys Coke Cola. Returning to the lounge, he whispers to Dudley "Hey, mate. I know that they have been running you hard with this diet, so I've got you some full fat coke cola. Enjoy, yeah?" Dudley looked at Harry with a bit of confusion but then his face turned to pure joy when he tasted the sugary death sentence Harry had just presented to him. Nodding his head, Dudley smiles.

After making sure that the Dursleys had drank some of their drinks, they hid behind the door frame and waited for the powder to take effect, it had to look real. Shortly after, Vernon started to push at his hand, kneading as if he was trying to alleviate a pain, before he looked to his wife for assistance, to find that she had her eyes shut in what seemed to be slumber. The pain grew worse and reached his heart before he started to choke from lack of air, scrambling up like a huge whale he tried to move but fell to the floor. Noticing this, Dudley ran over to his dad, but was confused and dizzy, running into his father and landing dead on the floor. Vernon watched in horror as he realised that both his son and his wife weren't sleeping and out cold, they were dead and he was dying too. "BOY, WHAT DID YOU DO? HOW DARE YOU? AFTER WE TOOK YOU- YOU- IN." Harry decided he was going to enjoy being a part of his uncles final moments so stepped out from the shadows and spoke. "Well, Vernon, its not as if you deserve family of the year awards, is it? You beat me, chained me up and- you know what you did. You deserve all the pain, possible, and I am going to be responsible for it.

During Harrys speech, Neville had been struck with an image that Harry had been sexually assaulted by Vernon and stepped out of his hiding place, angrily. "You dared to harm a magical child?" Neville spat. Harry looked around realising that Neville had understood what he had said. "Neville. Don't. We shall talk about this later, but now, in this moment, this is my revenge. This is no offence to you, of course. I just want to be the one to hear his screams and know that the reason for them, is my actions." Neville after glaring with eyes that could surely kill finally turned his eyes away from the big blubbering whale that was Vernon and conceded to Harrys wishes. "Fine, but note that I AM NOT happy about it, Harry." "I know, Nev. Don't worry about it. We shall have this conversation after."

Adjusting his magic to be aimed at only Vernon, Harry lashes out with some of the anger he felt at the abuse he had suffered over the years. Vernon was shoved to his knees and cut all over, some cuts were deep and some were small. Harry moved his eyes to a glass vase similar to one that he had broken when he was younger and been beaten for an hour as a result and and whipped his head back to Vernon, the glass following and breaking into pieces, embedding glass shards into Vernons skin and accounting for the cuts. "Do you see, now, Vernon, I am superior to you and always have been, you will die at my hand, their is not reversal, their is no apology, their is nothing. You. Will. Die. Tonight." Neville coughs to gain Harrys attention, pointing to the clock, Harry reads the time as 9:36. "Damn, were running out of time, fine." Once more aiming his magic he focused on Vernons mind, the pain he was feeling and smiling he fuelled the pain with his own, remembering every hit, kick, shove, trip, slap and rape he had endured at the hands of this man. Vernon screamed aloud and shook as hit heart attack finally stopped his heart, his eyes rolling before hitting the ground with a thump. Looking over at his work, the vacant expression in Dudleys eyes and the pale complexion of Aunt Petunia before once again looking back to his uncle and grinning with an almost predatory smile. "VICTORY" Harry shouted as he fist pumped the air and began to dance. "Neville, dance with me for a moment, and then we shall leave." Neville looked at him for a few seconds before following and dancing alongside Harry. A few minutes had passed and it was time to leave or else they would be in danger of having the Weasleys disturbing their plans.

Collecting their belongings, Harry and Neville left number 4 Privet Drive, for the last time. Harry spoke to Hedwig telling her the location of their new home in a whisper. Taking flight she hooted in satisfaction. Watching her leave, Harry was ready. Harry looked back at his childhood home, smiling and aiming a vicious anger-filled wave of emotion at the house, the house itself, imploded, the glass breaking and a wind breaking everything within the house. "Ah, that's better." Stated Harry. Neville just smiled and showed Harry the way to the apparition point. Walking past the park and through the town, to an alleyway near the fields about 4 blocks away from where Harrys house was, they turned and apparated away. They appeared on a street not much different to that of Privet Drive, but their was once difference, the street in question was a magical one. "Neville, do you make sure to make the apparition, untraceable?" "Yes, Harry, you need not worry." "Thank you, Neville." "Don't worry about it, Harry, seriously, don't." As they turned their heads to a rustling of leaves, they saw a man with white hair and elegant clothes. "Why, Mr. Malfoy, you didn't have to get all dressed up to come retrieve me." Lucius raised his brow, smiling. "Did I not, Mr. Potter, well I do apologise, I just happen to usually wear these kind of robes, everyday." "Well, lucky for some, ay. Now, to matters of importance, how is Tom?" Lucius smiling from the banter stopped walking suddenly at hearing Harry refer to the dark lord as Tom. "Tom?" "Yes, my Tom, how is Tom? You know Tom - the dark lord?" "Ah well, the dark lord is fine, awaiting your arrival quite impatiently I must add." Harry smiled at that, he knew how Tom worked. "Well, we must not keep him waiting then, lets go." Once walking to another apparition point, Lucious held onto both Harry and Neville, turned on the spot and vanished to The Riddle Manor.

OOOOOHHHH... Finally Tom and Harry will meet, face to face... Whats going to happen next? I bet you can't wait to find out. Review if you want people, I would love to hear your thoughts.


	6. Nerves and Kisses

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HARRY POTTER OR J.K. ROWLINGS CREATIONS - BOW DOWN AND PRAISE HER.

HEY FAN FIC LAND - HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER.

PS : I know there is a little bit of confusion, so for those who were wondering, Petunia died in a coma, slowly suffering, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't voice her pain, she had to feel herself die a she heard everything around her - she had to watch the death of her son and the torture of vernon.

On to the chapter:

Appearing outside The Riddle Manor, Harry and Neville stared up at it with awe. Whistling, Neville nodded his appreciation for the manors beauty. Lucius coughed and motioned for them to follow him in through the gates. Walking through and up to the door, Harry became more and more nervous about meeting Tom. "Nev, what if he doesn't like me?" He asked. "Harry, he likes you, already, remember?" "I know, but what if he meets me in person and decides I'm not worth it?" "Harry, listen to me, there is no way that that would happen, ok." "Ok, Nev, you're right."

Entering through the grand entrance into the hallway they followed Lucius up the grand staircase and through the hallways of the upstairs level. Reaching the west wing of the manor they came to a door at the end of the hallway. Knocking twice, Lucius waited for his lord to allow him entrance. "Come in, Lucius." Came the voice of Tom. His Tom. His nerves swept away with the shaky voice that had came through the door. Opening the door, himself, Harry walked in to see Tom standing by the window, walking over to him, Tom watched as Harry grabbed him by the face and crashed his lips to his own in a heated kiss. Regaining his equilibrium, Tom embraced Harry and deepened the kiss much to the pleasure of Harry, as well as Lucius and Neville who stood at the doorway, watching, mouths open slightly. Neville looked on with a slight flush to his cheeks, although he felt slightly protective over Harry.

Lucius coughed effectively interrupting the kiss between the two men to which Harry started to blush and Tom laughed. "Well I believe its clear that my nervousness was unnecessary, Harry." Said Tom. "Indeed, Tom, so was my own." Replied Harry. "Hey, guys. We're still her, yes hey, here we are, just thought you should now. Ha." Neville joked. Tom nodded at both Lucius and Neville before gesturing to the couches inside his study. "Yes, well, hello, please do come in and sit down." He invited.

Once sat, the four men spoke generally about the weather, each individuals life and other useless small talk before addressing the important issues. "My dear Harry, we must discuss what is to happen now." Said Tom, in a voice seemingly made of velvet and a hand on Harrys thigh causing Harrys jeans to become tight. "Why, yes, Tom, we must. In my opinion, the best way to destroy the light, is to go back, feed them the 'I thought their was an attempt on my life, they looked as if they had been murdered' story, pretend although I hate to, to be the golden boy, everybody knows and loves or loves to hate, and then as soon as I am at Hogwarts in the great hall I will demand to be resorted due to attacks and being shunned and thus the first step in destroying the light will have been completed. So, what do you think, boys?" He looked at all three men one at a time awaiting their opinions on his plan. Lucius nodded with a small smile to his lips before saying "I do believe this will be quite an eventful year at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter." "I agree, Lucius but please, call me Harry, we are no longer supposed enemies, so it seems unnecessary for you to do so." Harry replied. "Of course, well then. I do believe you are quite right, Harry." Lucius said. "How about you, Neville? It is you who must decide where you wish to go once we are at Hogwarts, I will not force to you to change houses." Said Harry. "You know I shall be joining you, you can't get rid of me that easily, mate". Neville stated, fierce and strong in his statement. "Well then that leaves only one, what do you think, Tom?" Harry turned and asked. "I just can't help but worry about you, their will be a lot of press about this Harry, I could send a team to clear it up but then where would you say they had went? I just I want this to go as smoothly as possible." Tom replied.

After all four men began to think about a possible alternative excuse, Harry and Tom looked at each other with a small smile. "Well?" Said Tom. "Its perfect" replied Harry. Both Neville and Lucius looked confused at this form of communication, were they using their link? Telepathy? What? "What exactly is perfect, my lord?" Lucius asked after weighing up whether or not he would suffer for his questioning. Tom turned to face him causing Lucius to flinch slightly, regardless of the fact that he and Tom, were actually good friends. "Harry is going to say that he awoke to find them gone, we shall empty all items but those belonging to Harry from the house, they can't pin anything on Harry, but instead when Harry insists that he was left their will be a inquiry into his magical guardian who is none other than Albus Dumbledore." Said Tom before Harry finished off. "And this will shed bad light on Dumbledore, as he will be seen to be neglecting his magical guardian duties which of course he has always done but then this way people will know about it. I can play the abuse card if I must. I'm sure if Madame Pomfrey did a magical injury test they will see all my injuries since I was 3. It will be perfect and will make my changing of houses more understandable." Harry smiled at Tom and Neville just asked "What the fuck? How did you get all that from looking at each other, I mean, I swear you two are weird as merlin, himself." Harry smiled before laughing. "Why of course, Nev, would you have me any other way?" Harry pouted, turning puppy eyes on Neville who, sighing replied "Never, I love you the way you are, Harry. You know that." As soon as Neville had finished his reply, a change in pressure alerted the group of men to two new arrivals. "Neville, come with me." Ordered Harry. Neville grinned in reply know what his friend wanted to do. "Be right back, Tom, Lucius. With that Harry hid under Tom's desk and Neville hid behind the door of the study.

A few minutes later, a knock on the door sounded and was met with silence until Lucius giggled a little. "Excuse me, my lord. Are you busy?" came the tentative voice of Severus Snape. Tom looking to where Harry was hiding then to Neville who was hiding where the door would cover him when opened, sighed and then permitted him entrance to his study. "No, please do come in, Severus." After hearing his lords reply, he walked in alongside Draco who remained silent with a firm nod to his lord. "My lord, how are you, today?" Enquired Severus. Barely holding his laughter in, Lucius eyes Severus with amusement and gave him a wink. "I am fine, Severus and yourself?" Replied Tom. "I am f-" Suddenly Harry popped out from under the table causing Severus' eyes to bulge and for him to stutter, stupidly. "NEVILLE ATTACK!" Harry shot a spell at Severus to turn his robes pink and a horn to appear above his head giving him the appearance of a unicorn whilst Neville jumped out from behind the door and cast a spell at Draco, causing him to become a monkey. "We saved the lord, Neville, well done, good man, well done." Stated Harry before motioning for Neville to sit down. Conjuring up some tea, Harry took a sip and looked at Severus, then Draco, then Lucius who had fell to the floor in laughter and finally to Tom who was trying not to show his amusement before breaking down into tears, his laughter causing Harry to glow in pride. 'Knew I could break the ice.' Severus stood their glaring at Harry, not understanding what was going on. "My lord... what? I mean where did he? What?" He stuttered. Draco meanwhile was trying to mount Severus and pick at his hair. "Do NOT interrupt tea time, Severus." Said Harry seemingly serious, before chuckling to himself, whilst Neville just shook in laughter and winked at Harry.

This continued for a few minutes before Harry was able to gather himself long enough to reverse the spells that they had put on Severus and Draco. Surprisingly, when Draco was returned back to his normal self, he just looked at Harry before laughing and sitting down next to him. "Hey Harry, I can't believe you got me, again." Said Draco. Severus became more confused and asked "What is pot- Harry doing here, my lord?" "Harry is an ally and my friend, Severus." "Oh.." Severus replied, unable to think of anything else suitable to say. As Harry, Neville and Draco talked about quidditch, Severus walked over to where Lucius was now seated, back on the couch and held his hand. "And why did you not assist me, Luc?" "I'm sorrrry, it was way too funny. I couldn't help it, my love." Lucius replied, kissing Severus for a few seconds. "I KNEW IT!" shouted Harry before turning to Neville "You owe me 10 galleons." "Damn, who would've thought. Fair play, Harry, fair play." Neville replied.

"Soooo, I'm guessing you would like to know why I am here, with the dark lord and being civil with not only Lucius, Draco and Tom, but yourself, also, am I right, Severus?" Severus nodded "Yes, Harry, I would." "Well, you see, Severus, I finally had enough of the abuse I was suffering at Privet Drive, so, after a particularly bad beating off of my uncle and cousin, I decided that enough was enough. Finding the energy to write a letter, I wrote to Tom, who replied, we started to converse over the summer and became more friendly. He helped me plan to kill my relatives for what they had done to me, and tonight I did so. Afterwards, I left to come here. It was supposed to happen on the 31st of July, two days from now, but Dumbledore wrote me saying that I had to go to the Weasleys, who are traitourous bastards who stole from me alongside Dumbledore and all of my other fake friends. I could not bare to have this happen lest my plans be ruined, so me and Neville who also helped heal me may I add, decided to kill them tonight and so I wrote Tom again telling him of the change in plans. He wrote me back saying Lucius would meet us and he did, and here we are." Turning to Tom he asked "Did I miss anything?" "Not that I can think of other than certain details." Replied Tom. "Fantastic. Any questions?" He smiled as he returned his attention to Severus. "Well.. erm, no. How are you?" Asked Severus. "I am feeling elated and yourself?" Replied Harry. "I am fine, thank you. Does this mean you have joined The Dark Lord?" Severus questioned, lightly. "Hmmm, what do you think, Tom?" Asked Harry. Turning towards Harry, Tom bit his lip before replying "Well, if you haven't then I'm pretty sure we broke a lot of rules when you decided to kiss me, Harry." "That is true, well maybe I need a bit more convincing to completely join you, then what would you do, Tom?" Harry flirted. "I'd do this." Before Harry could react, Tom planted a fierce kiss on Harry's lip which caused the younger man to moan. After hearing the moan, Tom pulled back, smirking. "Well then, I guess that answers that question, Severus?" Slightly frozen, in shock, Severus just nodded before regaining his words. "Well then, indeed it does. Welcome to the dark side, Harry." "Why, thank you Severus, do you happen to have any cookies?" This comment from Harry made everybody in the room laugh.

With the tension gone, all six men began conversing over anything and everything. Tom turned to Harry and asked him about certain parts of his plan and whilst strategizing did not notice that Draco and Neville has disappeared. "Nev, I've missed you so much" Draco got out in between kissing Neville. "I've missed you, too, Draco." Neville replied before kissing his boyfriend again. Backing up against the wall they heard a crash but paid no attention as Draco pulled at Neville's shirt. "I want to see that beautiful tan body of yours, Nev." Draco pouted. "Then take it off, Draco." Neville replied in an hoarse voice. Draco heard this and began pulling the t-shirt over Neville's head before throwing it onto the floor. "I've missed the way you smell, Dray." Neville whispered before pinning the blonde up against the wall and smothering his neck with kisses and playful bites. Moaning, Draco replies "Yeah, I bet. Now, don't tease just do!" "Mmm, so Dray wants to get rights to it ay?" questioned Neville with a smirk. "Yes, please" Draco begged. Undoing the belt that kept his lovers jeans up, he unzips him and falls to his knees in front of Draco. Smiling up at him, he winks before pulling out his length and taking him into his mouth. Moaning in pleasure, Draco's knees buckle but he remains standing as his lover sucks on his cock and licks along the tip of his erection. A knock on the door interrupts them and quickly finding their shirts they put them on before granting the person access. "Why hello, guys. Look, I know you haven't seen each other in awhile but can't it wait until after? You know when you go to your room? By the way, Draco, you forgot to pull your jeans up." Harry said, laughing. Both men knew that Harry loved them and didn't mean it as an insult. He simply meant that everyone was looking for them and if they wanted to keep it a secret, they could not stray away for long. Returning to the room they made their excuse of looking for the kitchen and getting lost. The flushed faces of both Neville and Draco not allowing for the other men to believe them.

An hour later found all six men seating themselves down at the dining table awaiting food. It had been a long night, and all were ravenous. Harry sat and thought about what he wanted to eat. 'Well, I could have a chicken dinner, I've missed chicken, and peas and carrots, and basically everything on a chicken dinner, so yes, I will have a chicken dinner.' Suddenly a voice mixed within his own asking 'Well, what about dessert, Harry, what will you be having?' Tom winked at him from across the table. 'Well, I was thinking jam roly poly, chocolate frogs or whip cream and you.' Toms eyes widened at Harrys words whilst feeling himself harden slightly. 'Well, that can be arranged if you wish it Harry, my desire for you has not changed.' Having needed to hear this without realising he'd needed it Harry smiled a brilliant, charming, genuine smile and winked back at Tom. 'Well, please do find time to fit me into the schedule.' 'Don't you worry, Harry, for you, I will clear my schedule' Tom sent back through their connection causing Harry to blush, stiffening and becoming hard when remembering the dream that Tom has sent him, the one that cause his body to ache in need. 'We will do that, Harry, and so much more. Trust me.' Came Tom's voice. Harry now fully hard replied 'Now?'

Motioning his head to the other occupants at the table, Harry pouted causing Harry to laugh and the other men to look towards Harry. "Have we missed something, my lord?" Asked Lucius. "Not much, Lucius. Do not worry. Ha." Food came and they ate whilst conversing even still about the many different things that they had planned and the things that had happened. "So, that's why, flint brokw up with Oliver, I still can't believe Oliver cheated on him." Said Draco to Neville. Throughout the meal, Harry kept quite, just listening the what was being said around him and playing footsie with Tom. When dessert came, Harry almost choked as the house elf presented him with jam roly poly and custard, and a chocolate frog with whip cream on the side. Looking towards Tom, Harry cocks his eyebrow as through their connection he hears 'Told you it could be arranged, their is one thing missing, right?' Blushing, slightly, Harry replies with 'Actually Tom, I wanted the whip cream to lick off of you, not with the chocolate frog, but you are right, their is one thing missing and that would be you.' Winking and then dipping his finger in the whip cream he bought the finger his mouth and slowly sucked it off never breaking eye contact with Tom. Watching as their master and Harry flirted back and forth, the 4 men felt happiness that both Harry and Tom had found someone. They would be a most powerful team.

NEXT CHAPTER: HARRY GOES BACK TO HOGWARTS BUT BEFORE THAT THINGS HEAT UP WITH HARRY AND TOM.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED SEEING A BIT OF DRACO AND NEVILLE.

READ AND REVIEW.

LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS.

PEACE OUT PEOPLE OF FAN FIC LAND.

Kirsty-Maria. x


	7. Dreams and Nightmares

HEY FAN FIC LAND - ARE YOU READY?

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Harry Potter.

Dreams and Nightmares.

Waking up, Harry turned over and found Tom sitting in an armchair, asleep. "TOM." Shouted Harry, causing the man in question to jump up in surprise. "What? What's wrong, Harry?" He asks concerned. "I'm fine, Tom. Don't worry, I just thought I would wake you up as I woke to find you asleep in an armchair which means that you were watching me sleep, am I right?" Harry says. Blushing, Tom runs a hand through his hair before looking sheepish. "Erm, yes. I did not wish to wake you, I just wanted to make sure you had a good nights sleep." He replied, looking embarrassed. "Aww, cute." Said Harry before pulling back the silk duvet and hopping out of bed. Stopping, he looked down realised he had nothing on but his boxers. Going red in embarrassment, Harry looked from his boxers to Tom's slightly open mouth and downward eyes to his boxers to Tom again. "Uhem." Harry coughs, pointedly looking at Tom. "My face is up here, Tom." Laughing at Toms eyes still staring at his boxers, Harry makes the bed before swaying his hips seductively on his way to the bathroom. Looking back at Toms open mouth and lustful eyes, Harry feels empowered, a switch turning his embarrassment to empowerment. Slyly, Harry crooked his finger at Tom, motioning for him to follow him. Tom stared at him in confusion before he watched as Harry turned away and started to pull down his boxers, slowly. Finally, understanding what Harry had meant, Tom begins to remove his shirt and trousers with a speed he didn't know he had possessed. Moving towards the bathroom, Tom trips slightly whilst removing his shoes and socks. Entering the bathroom, Tom stares at Harry as he stood under the shower, allowing the water to cascade down his body, his wet flesh making Tom immediately aroused. Licking his upper lip before biting down on his bottom, he watches as Harry starts to rub his body allowing the water to cleanse him. Stepping into the walk-in shower, Tom backs Harry up against the wall, allowing himself to be assaulted by the hot spray of water, covering his hair and body with wetness and steam. Running his fingers through his hair he slicks it back and dips down to kiss Harry, lightly.

Biting Harry's lip, Harry gasps and allows him entrance. Stroking his tongue against Harry's, Tom groans as they fight for dominance. Grasping Harry's hips, Tom grinds against Harry, and winning the battle for dominance, possesses Harry as he caresses Harry's skin. Feeling Harry's excitement rub against his own, Tom groans alongside Harry. "Mmm, Harry, my beautiful prince." to which Harry replied "Ah, Tom, my dark, sexy king." Moaning at the sound of Harrys husky voice, Tom lets out a small laugh before claiming Harrys lips as his own. Moving his hands to drag down Harrys back he pulled Harry closer pinning him between the showers wall and his body, leaving no space between them. Melding into one another their moans and sounds of pleasure echoed around the room. Biting down on Harrys neck, Tom listened to Harry as he purred at the contact. Repeating the action, Harry moaned, aloud before gripping Toms hair and holding his head their. Allowing his hands to wander, Harry felt the well-defined abdominals of Toms stomach and flicked his fingers across the nipples on his chest. Rubbing them together he heard as Tom sucked in a breath and shook at the sensation. Turning Harry around, Tom kissed at his shoulder and back to his neck before whispering "Are you ready for me, Harry?" Purring and interlocking his hand in Toms, Harry nods his consent before his husky voice replied "Yes, Tom, please." Slipping a finger down to prepare Harry he slips one through the cheeks and pushes against the bundle of nerves and applied pressure. Pushing through and in and then out, Tom builds a rhythm that is urged by Harrys moans of pleasure. Gripping the back of Toms neck and keeping him in place at his neck, Harry shivers at the pleasure running through him as Tom bites down on his neck and fucks him.

Adding another finger, Tom starts to widen Harry, after Harry adjusted to the feeling and started to beg for more. As Tom, replaced his fingers with his cock Harry gasped at the slight pain, shaking before adjusting, Tom slowed his rhythm to help Harry to become used to his size. Grunting in pleasure, Tom starts to build the rhythm and slams his hands against the wall before interlocking his hands with Harrys. Moaning and thrusting backwards onto Toms length, Harry moans and begs for Tom to go deeper and harder. Burying himself to the hilt in Harry, Toms jaw clicks as he fights to remain clear headed. As Harry moaned at his prostate being hit, Tom lost control and grabbing Harrys hips he pounded into the beautiful specimen in front of him. Wanting to see Harry as he climaxed, Tom withdrew from Harry and turned him around. Catching on, Harry jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around Tom before Tom entered him again. As Tom entered him once more, Harry gasped and his eyes rolled to the back of his head at Toms size. Harry looked into Toms eyes and kissed him as Tom fucked him up against the wall, the water causing their bodies to slip over each other, easily. Tom stared at Harry as he told Harry what to do. "Touch yourself, Harry. I want to see you touch yourself as I fuck you." Moaning at the hoarseness of Toms order and the sexy lip bite that accompanied it. Biting his lip, Tom watched as Harry moved his hand to wrap around his cock and began to stroke, up and down, shivering from being fucked and his hand moving up and down his length, Harry gasped as he felt his climax building. Gripping his cock firmly, he moved his hand up and down. Precum surfaced at his tip and as Tom hit his prostate again, Harry joined Tom in climax; riding out their orgasms together, Harry pulled Tom in for one last kiss.

After they showered, cleaned each other and relaxed in the aftermath of their orgasms, they left the bathroom and spelled themselves dry before changing into new clothes. Harry chose a deep green mesh t-shirt and dark faded jeans combo to go with his dark grey blazer and Tom chose a black and white cashmere sweater and dark faded jeans to match his denim blue and grey jacket. Looking at each other, Tom admired Harry by whistling as Harry blushed and gave him a whistle back. Laughing they kissed each other, deeply. Releasing each other, they interlock their hands and walk out of the bedroom to make their way down to breakfast. Entering the dining hall, they saw Draco and Neville playing cards and Lucius and Severus talking in hushed tones. Upon seeing their lord, Draco, Lucius and Severus nodded in a slight bow and then returned to what they were doing. Everyone sharply looked back after a moment and focused on Tom and Harrys interlocked hands. "Ahem, return to what you were doing, do not stare, it is not polite." Said Tom before smiling down at Harry. Sitting down at the table, Harry and Tom awaited the arrival of the menu. Popping into the room came Dixie the house elf. "Hello, lords and sirs, Dixie is here to serve you breakfast, thank you. What will lords and sirs be having, thank you." Came a cheery voice which made Harry giggle. "I will be having jam and butter crumpets, please." Said Harry to which Tom said "Me too, thank you Dixie. Draco and Neville thought about it whilst Lucius asked for a full English and Severus ordered a bowl of special K fruit and nut. Everyone stared at him. "What? I'm watching my weight." Severus sighed. Giggling, Lucius pulled him in for a kiss. Neville closed his menu and said "Dixie, I would like a French omelette, please." and then Draco finally made up his mind. "I will have some crumpets and a bowl of cheerios, thank you". "Thank you lords and sirs. Dixie will be back in a flash."

Dixie popped away and then within seconds popped back with all of their order floating above her head, clicking her fingers, the orders arranged themselves properly in front of them. Thanking Dixie one more time, they dug into their breakfast. Light conversation started as they ate including the topic of Harry, Draco and Neville returning to school. Tension filled the air as Harry thought about his plan and discussed it with the people at the table, the people that he had come to trust. After breakfast, Harry and Tom took a walk around the grounds of Riddle Manor and then retired to the library before heading off to Toms room to sleep. Cuddling against each other, Harry purred as Toms heat embraced him.

A WEEK LATER -

Waking to the sounds of birds chirping and sunlight filtering in through the slightly open curtains, Harry stretches and cuddles into his lovers chest before sighing and moving to the shower. Showering, he unconsciously starts to sing "I wanna know what love is, I want you to showwww meee." As he finished his shower, he changed and headed down the library. "Today is the day." He sighed. "Are you thinking about your return to Hogwarts, Harry?" Tom asked from the library door. Looking up, Harry nods. "Yes, there is so much to do when I return, the resorting, the change in friends, the change in my appearance, everything will change." He stated. "That is true, Harry and I wanted to gift you something but am uncertain about whether or not you will like it." Tom said, shyly. Perking up, Harry sat up on the couch and cocked his head to the side. "A gift? For me?" "Yes, Harry." "I WANT!" He pouted as Tom came to sit next to him. "Then you shall have it my dark prince." Removing Harrys glasses, Tom blew a powder into Harrys eyes, Harry retracted and rubbed "Why did you do that?" He asked before realising that his vision had become perfect. He could see everything in high definition, "Oh, Tom, this is amazing, thank you!" Wrapping his arms around Tom, he embraced him before chucking his glasses into the air and aiming a well aimed reducto at them causing them to shatter into hundred of pieces and disappear. Laughing at Harry as he destroyed his glasses, Tom stared at the man that had stole his heart and smiled.

When the clock chimed 7.00 am, everyone ate breakfast together in the dining hall then walked into the foyer where their luggage was waiting for them. Apparating to Platform 9 and 3/4 they appeared and waited for their time to board. Turning to Tom, Harry hugged him tightly and promised to write to him, regularly. Releasing him from the embrace, Tom kissed him one more time before allowing Harry to board the train. Neville and Draco waved goodbye to Lucius, Severus and Tom before following Harry onto the train. Finding an empty compartment, the boys filed in and relaxed as the train left the station. Draco and Neville continued to play cards and dealt a hand to Harry. Harry smiled as he looked at the hand he had been dealt. 'A great start to a great new year at Hogwarts' he thought to himself.

HEY FAN FIC LAND - I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS TASTY CHAPTER.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

READ AND REVIEW.

KIRSTY X


	8. Back To Where Once Was Home

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Harry Potter. J. does.

I hope some of the questions that have been asked in the reviews are answered here for you.

Also, Neville is 17th, also. He will be accepting the position after graduation and then will become a full time herbologist. Harry and Neville where staying in the room by use of an extension charm, that will be discussed later on in this chapter. Neville removed his trace with the help of his grandmother from an early age. He can do anything without the ministry knowing. When Harrys magic lashed out, it broke the spells and all the other charms too, except for the appearance charm, that will be in this chapter. Voldemort needed help from his followers just like Harry needed help from Neville due to the magic necessary being very old. The magic itself is ancient. Harry was planning to fly to Scotland, its not that long a trip from London in respect to Harrys capabilities.

Back To Where Once Was Home.

Harry, Neville and Draco exited the train and looked towards the theastrals to take them up to the castle. Harry eyed the first years and their looks of wonder as they looked around for the first time. "Harry?" Exclaimed Draco. "Yes, Draco?" "I totally forgot about your birthday! Happy 17th Birthday, Harry." Draco said, guiltily. "Oh merlin, I forgot too, Harry. I'm so sorry! We will celebrate tonight." Neville said as he ran his fingers through his hair, upset that he had forgotten his friends birthday. "It's fine, Dray, Nev, seriously and that sounds nice." Moving into a vacant carriage and discussed what was to happen in less than half hour. "So, are you just going to stand up or?" Asked Draco, curiously. "Yes, Draco, I will wait for the first years to be sorted and then rise, walk up to the sorting hat and then Neville will follow if he still wishes." "Of course, Harry." Said Neville, immediately. "Perfect." Said Harry, smiling. Harry looked at Neville for a moment and smiled as he remembered all of the things that Neville had done for him in the recent weeks. First, saving him from most certain death, second for agreeing to live with him and stay in his room by use of a particularly powerful extension charm that turned his room into an apartment and third, removing his trace as he was about to do. "You truly are an amazing friend, Nev. As are you, Dray." Both men smiled back at him, blushing slightly. "Are you ready for me to remove the trace, Harry? Draco?" "Yes" came their replies. Taking their wands, Neville picked them up one at a time and chanted the words "Revolo erecta remuna revote" an ancient curse to allow magic to flow freely regardless of age. It stemmed from tribes in which young children had to fight in wars to survive. "Thanks, Nev." Said Harry before taking his wand and finally, pointing at himself, deciding it was the right time to remove the glamour of Harry Potter and reveal what he truly looked like.

"Extracto expelorium" Removing his glamour, Draco and Neville both gasped as Harrys hair turned ever darker than before, growing in length just below his shoulder, his eyes brightened then dimed to an average emerald and his face contorted to become sharper giving him an edge and allowing him to appear more sexy. Only after they exited the carriage did they notice his overall change, though. When Harry jumped down from the carriage step his body was lithe, lean and filled out, he was taller and his muscles were healthy and defined. Staring at him, Draco and Neville could not believe their eyes. "Wow, Harry. Just- wow!" Said Draco. "You look amazing Harry." Said Neville as a group of girls passed, giggling at Harry who they had been eyeing up. "Women." Scoffed Harry. "Come on, Dray, Nev. We have a show to put on." Laughing the boys walked towards the great hall. Walking towards the entrance to Hogwarts, Harry felt something flutter inside of him. 'It sure is good to be home' Harry thought before smirking and making his way towards the great hall followed by Neville and Draco. Nodding at Neville and Harry, Draco parted ways and moved towards the Slytherin table as Harry and Draco did the same towards the Gryffindor table. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table felt wrong to both Harry and Neville. Catching Harry's eye, Neville winked before they turned and awaited their time to act. As the sorting ceremony came to a close, Harry and Neville waited a few beats until Professor. McGonagall was about to clear the chair and sorting hat away. Standing, gasps arose from around the great hall as Harry and Neville walked towards the podium. Looking at McGonagall, Harry smirks before stating loud and clear "I wish to be resorted." "As do I." Came the steady, clear voice of Neville. McGonagall stared at both men before realising what was being said and gasping.

Turning to look at Dumbledore, he shook his head. "Mister Potter, Mister Longbottom, I do not believe it can be done, resorting is not possible." At this, Neville smirked and hissed. "Actually, professor, you can ask to be resorted if you have reason to believe that you were resorted under a charm or anothers influence or if you are being bullied. Harry was sorted under anothers influence and I am bullied within my own house for being different, so I believe it is perfectly able to be done and within reason." After saying his piece, Neville rose to full height and composed himself once more as Harry took this moment to move and sit on the sorting chair and place the sorting hat over his head. Just as before, as soon as the hat touched Harry's head it said Slytherin but this time the sorting hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN." With a smile breaking out on to his face, Harry stepped down from the podium and waited for his friend to be resorted. Walking toward the hat and chair, Neville became slightly nervous before recomposing himself and placing the hat onto his head. "Well, it better be... SLYTHERIN." Everyone gasped. The whole hall had been shocked. Neville was a Slytherin. Clapping, Harry hugged his friend before turning to join Draco at the Slytherin table. High fiving both Harry and Neville, all three men smirked as they waited for the great feast to begin. As the food began, Harry, Draco and Neville realised the looks that were being aimed their way. Then, before they had finished eating it seemed to dawn on every Ravenclaw, a few Slytherin's and one Gryffindor in particular that Harry looked different. "Hey, Potter, you scumbag traitor, what the fuck did you do to yourself? You look like a girl." Before Harry had a chance to argue and defend himself, Draco had stood up and threw a silent curse at Ron. Silenced, Ron looked outraged before running from the great hall. "Weak." Draco muttered before sitting himself back down and finishing his cheese on toast.

After finishing with their feasts, Draco took Neville and Harry down a different route to the Slytherin common room before saying the password. "Royal." Entering the common room, Neville and Harry looked around in appreciation at their new home. Making their way up to their dormitory, they were delighted to find that they were all sharing a room together. "Yes, guys, yes. We are roomies." Draco exclaimed, excitedly. Neville and Harry smiled at him before they all unpacked their belongings and made the room their room. "Hey. Neville, could you use another extension charm like the one you used at my old house?" Asked Harry, curiously. "Sure, Harry. Archectependa." The room became double its previous size. "Ok, wow." Said Draco before looking at Neville with appreciation and pride." Winking at Draco, he continued to secure the room and design a kitchen, a sitting area and a mini library, study area and bathroom. When done, all men smiled at their new home and started laughing before retiring for the night.

AU: HEY GUYS, GALS AND ALL IN BETWEEN, HEY FAN FIC LAND! How are you? I'm so sorry that it took so long to update but everything has been hectic on my end. My new job is long hours but I promise to do as many uploads as possible. Much love.

Read and Review - I have some cookies. ;)


End file.
